A Vexian and Mobian's Future
'Plot' Thunder Punch is 19 and has defeated Kron the master of the monstrosity dimension and has finally created peace in Vexia. But in order to keep it like that Thunder Punch must leave in order to keep the original monster gems power inside Vexia's core. It's time to say goodbye to Vexia's fastest hero as he paves a new journey in Möbius with Venus. It's a new chapter on these two as their lives intertwine. 'Möbius and a Family' Thunder Punch: *walks into Venus' cafe* Hello? It's me? Venus:*Smiles, going to Thunder Punch* Thunder Punch! *hugs him* Thunder Punch: *hugs he* I'm glad your here. I have something to tell you. *he sits down as he tells her that the monster gems no longer exist and he can no longer return to Vexia* Venus: Oh... Well, at lest your here with me. *hugging him* Too bad you can't see your friends, huh... Thunder Punch: *leans back in the chair* Yea... I permanently opened the gateway to Vexia so they can visit but I can't. I came to see you since your all I really have in this world. *smiles a bit & blushes* Venus:*she smiles, hugging him*We'll have a family soon, Thunder Punch. So it won't just be me you'll have in this world. *she smiles sweetly.* Thunder Punch: *gets surprised and leans too far back in the chair and falls* What? *gets back up* I'm a dad? Venus:*blushes, nodding*Yep, Father of two! A male and a Female, their not twins. Thunder Punch: * is overcome by joy and picks up Venus smiling* I'm A Dad! *kisses Venus* When did this happen? Venus:*Blushes*W-When you last visited me. *she hugs him*I didn't notice that I was going to have two kids till I visited the doctors last month. *smiles.* Thunder Punch: *blushes as he scratches his head* Ahhh, that special visit. *holds Venus close* Well I'm just glad that I'm becoming a father to our children. *kisses Venus* Venus:*Kisses him in return, smiling as she blushes* Thunder Punch: *kisses her deeply* I'm so happy that we'll have a family. Venus:*smiles*I'm happy too, Thunder Punch. Thunder Punch: *holds her close* So when's the due day? Venus:*Blushes*They say maybe next week Friday. Thunder Punch: '''*hugs Venus* Im going to be a dad next week! *kisses Venus deeply* I wish my friends could know about this... '''Venus: Yea... *hugging him.* Thunder Punch: '''*holds her hands* One day they'll see our family. But for now I'll live in station square. Im going to an awesome father to our future kids and Husband to you. *nuzzles her* '''Venus: *smiles happily, nuzzling him*Yes you will be~ 'The Due Day' Thunder Punch: '''*running down the street with Venus in his arms* Venus! Are you ok? '''Venus:*Whimpers, hugging him as she pants*I-It hurts slightly. Thunder Punch: *goes faster* Well get you to a doctor asap! *runs inside the hospital with Venus* I need a doctor! Venus:*Whimper as they take her to a room quickly.* Thunder Punch: * is in the waiting room walking back and forth* *a portal opens up in the room and Blue Jay, Fire Arm, Dark Storm and the rest of the gang enters* Thunder Punch: How did you? Fire Arm: Yea, we know about you being a dad. We still visit Mobius man. We came to see you and Venus so just keep calm and wait Blue Jay: Yea man. Were here for yall Mimi: Yea. (in the future she gives up on T.P and dates a ferret) Rodney: *hits his back* We cant wait to see the new ones join the family Wing, Lemony,Mai, Dark Storm, Jacob are sitting in the waiting room smiling at T.P Fire Arm: Ruza is getting Daemondan and the others. Get ready to be a dad! Thunder Punch: Thank you all so much. * the doctor calls in T.P to help with the delivery* Daemondan, Yellowtiger, and Baine comes into the waiting room. Yellowtiger: In all my live, since Venus' father pass, I didn't think she be having a family. Daemondan: I thought for a while she would. *He blinks.* Yellowtiger:'''Brother. '''Baine: *sits down, smiling*I'm just happy for them both ^^ Volco: Me too! I cant believe I'll be an uncle ^^; Venus:*In her room, panting heavily.* Thunder Punch: *Venus just grab my hand as tight as you can and push, Im here. Venus: *Tears form, grabbing onto Thunder Punch's hand tightly and pushed, whimpering a little* Thunder Punch: It's ok, I'm here Venus. Now push. Venus: *gripping his hand tightly as she pushes, panting heavily.* Thunder Punch: That's it now...*trying not to faint* The Doctor: *holds the child* It's a boy! Venus:*soften her grip on Thunder punch's hand, panting heavily.* Thunder Punch: Venus. Your a mother *kisses her forehead as the doctor places the baby in her arms* Venus:*Smiles weakly, holding the baby boy happily.* Thunder Punch: *looking at the infant* what you gonna name him? Venus:*Smiles a little* I never really got a chance to think names... Thunder Punch: *grinning as he rubs the infants hair* I want him to have a normal name unlike my Vexian one...How about Theroy? That was my original name given by my real parents. I wouldn't want that name to be put to waste *kisses Venus and the baby* Venus:*she smiles sweetly* Then Theroy it is. It's a very lovely name, Thunder Punch. *holding the infant.* Thunder Punch: *grinning as he pets his son's head* He has my hair and your eyes *in the waiting room* Blue Jay: *pacing back and forth* When are we gonna see the baby? Dark Storm: Calm down Blue. Venus just had a baby so she's exhausted. Well see the baby soon. Baine: Dark Storm is right, Venus is most likely exhausted; having bring her first time and all. Through, I thought she was going to have a second one.... Yellowtiger: Maybe later on in the hospital she will have a second one. *She was chilling on the wall* So, Dark storm, how is Ebony? Dark Storm: Shes doing fine. Now that the monster gems don't exist I'm free from my curse. *folds his arms and closes his eyes* Im thinking about getting married soon too. Lemony: Everone is growing up so fast ^^;. I remember when we were just kids still fighting Dr. Eco and now we'er here waiting on the babies. Vallery: I hope Venus will be ok. Is she having twins? *holds Rodney's hand* Baine: No, she isn't having twins or we be hearing more. *she had a sweatdrop* Yellowtiger: *she groans* Why can't I get a lover! *She glares at Daemondan, puffing her cheek* You got a girlfriend! Daemondan: Yea, but that's because I help her, and she's cute... *blushes a little* Yellowtiger: *Grunts, sitting on the floor now* Baine: *giggles, before smiling at Dark Storm* Ah, good to hear that, I'm sure you and Ebony would be a lovely married couple. *smiles sweetly* Dark Storm: *blushes a bit* Thanks, she should be getting her too. Wing:*smiling pointing at Hanna* Hey Baine. Hanna's pregnant too! She has a girl on the way. You wouldn't guess who the father is. Baine: Really!? *looks to Hanna* Who? *she blinks* Fire Arm: *grits his teeth* It's Dark Ace... Ebony: *opens the door, blinking as she walks to Dark Storm and hugs him*sorry for being late... Dark Storm: *hugs her close* It's ok. I'm glad you made it. Ebony: *Blushes a little, smiling as she lay her head on his shoulder* Dark Storm:' *holding Ebony close smiling* Baine: *confuse in why Fire Arm grits his teeth* What's the problem with that? I'm sorry, I just don't seem to understand where that is going... Ruza: *Has a sweatdrop* Fire Arm: dark Ace is in Vexia's strongest prison for helping free Kron and becoming a ruthless leader. He may have changed his ways before giving himself in but what he's done I can't forgive. Hanna Loves him but his crimes won't convince me. Hanna: *smiles* He said he's sorry and that's enough for me. Besides in a few more weeks I'll have his child. *looks at Fire Arm and smiles* You may be mad at Ace but you and the rest of us care about my future child. And we're here today for T.P's. Jacob: Yea Fire Arm. Lighten up ^^; Well be able to see the baby soon too. *looks at the nursery window waiting to see the baby* Baine: Be happy he turn himself in, Fire Arm. And beside, are you not trying to live your happy life with Ruza? Ruza: *Blushes, smiling* Fire Arm: *cools off and holds Ruza* Yes. I'll try to be less hot headed Ruza: But that's one of the things I love about you, Fire Arm. Hot headed because you care. *hugs him happily* *The doctors put a small child in the nursery with blue hair and black dots on his fur as he sleeps peacefully* Mai: That's the baby! Baine: *Gasps in amazement* His cute! *goes to the window quietly*aaah, so cute. Yellowtiger: *Grins, leaping onto her feet and going to the window* Hehe! Thunder Punch's kid for sure! Daemondan: *smiles, chuckling lightly.* *the baby sneezes and causes an electrical power outage for about 4 seconds* Wing: Yep that's his son alright -_- Volco: it's funny that big brother did the same thing when mom and dad found him. X) Mimi: Awww! He even has Venus's eyes! Yellowtiger: *Chuckles, smiling*Heh! He'll be just like his father, I bet ya! Daemondan: *Has a sweatdrop* Baine: *smiles sweetly* I wonder what his Sister is going to be like. Fire Arm: Let's hope she'll be like her mother. Two Thunder Punchs are bad enough -_- Yellowtiger: *smirks* Or maybe she be like Thunder Punch, but the alter version. Baine: *confuse*what do you mean by that, Yellowtiger? Yellowtiger: Like, his daughter is smarter than him and isn't annoying! Blue Jay: *chuckles and smiles* That'll be the day. A mongoose smarter than me, the Aviano King. Vallery: Awwww, he's just too cute! *Thunder Punch enters the nursery room* Thunder Punch: Hey guys. Yellowtiger: *Grins* Yo! Thunder Punch: I see your all fawning over Theroy *smiles as he points to the baby* Yellowtiger: Heh, cool name you gave him! Baine: *humming a quiet melody to Theroy, not hearing Thunder Punch* Thunder Punch: Thx! Its the original name my father gave me and I didn't want that name to go to waste. Fire Arm: So are you going to take the kid home? Thunder Punch: No, Venus is very tired. Yellowtiger: Yea, and Baine said something about Venus having another one soon or something like that. Baine: *Humming.* Thunder Punch: That too. *looks at everyone* Thanks again for coming to see Theroy. Venus and I have such great friends. Baine: *smiles, standing up* Your welcome Thunder Punch. If you ever need help with putting the babies to sleep, you can always have Venus call me. *she pulls out a cell phone* I know your not good with anything highly advance, Thunder Punch ^^ Thunder Punch: *looks at the phone like is the newest type of technology and smiles* Yep, you know me so well. We'll have to say in here for another year since the doctor wants to check on Venus and another upcoming child so if you guys want you can leave when Venus' check ups are done and when she can see al of you. Rodney: Sounds like a plan. I want to meet this women of yours. *pats T.P's back with tremendous force but doesn't know it* She has to be amassing to love a thunder idiot like yourself. Baine: *Has a sweatdrop* Um.... Thunder Punch: *looks at Baine* Yes Baine? Baine: I would like it if you ask the doctors to let me help. Venus might not be able to sleep some nights, so me singing to her will help her sleep. We want her to have all the energy she can get. *she smiles* Thunder Punch: Yes, that would be most helpful. Thank you Baine. *smiles* Fire Arm: Me and Ruza will stay here in möbius too. If you need anything ask us. That's why we're staying of corse * holds Ruza and smiles* Blue Jay: I need to go back to take care of my tribe but I'll come back often to cheak. *smiles as he waves goodbye and leaves the hospital* Baine: *she smiles sweetly* Your welcome, and I'm sure your son would love to hear my lullabies. Ruza: *smiles, hugging Fire Arm* Ebony: *looks to Dark Storm* What shall we do? Dark Storm: *holds Ebony* We'll stay in möbius too. When Venus has her kids we can start our wedding plans too. Ebony: *smiles, nodding as she hugs Dark storm* Alright. The Doctor: *walks in* Thunder Punch, you and your friends can see Venus now. Baine: *smiles*Ah, that's good to hear. Yellowtiger: Alright! Thunder Punch: Come in, Venus would love to see you all Baine: *nods, coming into Venus' room* Hey Venus. Venus: *smiles* Hello, Baine. Thunder Punch: *walks over to Venus and hugs here* You doing alright? Venus: *nods* I'm doing good, Thunder Punch. *hugs him.* Lemony: Hey Venus! We saw your baby boy. He looks exactly like your lover over there. *smiles* Fire Arm: *holding Ruza* He also has your eyes and spots. I think he'll be more well mannered than my brother Thunder Punch: Your funny Firemo. *kisses Venus* I'm always well mannerd to Venus. Wing: I'm just happy that I'm able to see you two again. The new baby makes the whole trip more spectacular. ^^; Venus: *giggles softly, smiling* Agree. *hugging Thunder Punch gently.* Mimi: So are you really staying in this hospital for a year waiting on the new baby? Dark Storm: Yes, that's seems rather long. Venus: *she nods* They say I have to, to make sure the baby is health and all. Their scared that the unborn baby might become sick or ill due to how close it is coming after losing the support of the others... Baine: *smiles*I'm sure your second baby will be as health as your firstborn, Venus. Venus: *smiles* Thank you Baine. 'It's A Girl!' *its been a year and it's Theroy's 1st birthday and the new birthday of his about to be born sister* Thunder Punch: Venus! Deep Breaths! *holding Venus' hand* *everybody else is in the nursery with baby Theroy waiting on the new arrival Venus: *whimpers, trying to take deep breaths as she holds tightly on Thunder Punch* Baine: *Humming as she had Baby Theroy in her arms* Fire Arm: *is in the nursery with Ruza* Looks like child #2 is on the way Hanna: *holding her own child* Thunder Punch's family keeps growing ^^ Wing: *looks at Theroy in Baine's arms* He's gotten so big since we last saw him too. Baine: *she nods* He sure did. *Smiles* Ruza: Yea. * Back inside the delivery room* Thunder Punch: Come on Venus, I'm here. Just keep pushing, you can do it. *Thunder Punch trying to as helpful as he can* Venus: *Takes a deep breath as she keeps pushing, panting heavily.* The Doctor: Thats it Ms.Venus, here we go and....There she is! *holds the baby in his hands* Its a girl She's perfectly healthy! *hands her to Venus. Thunder Punch: *smiles* I think its your turn to name our daughter Venus. Venus: *Holds the baby girl* I want to name her Tinane... That's what father wanted to name his daughter, even through he never gotten one of his own genes, I think he'll be happy the name is used... *gently hold baby Tinane close* Little Tinane... Thunder Punch: Little Tinane. I love that name. *kisses the baby and Venus* Venus: I'm glad. *smiles sweetly* Thunder Punch: Happy birthday Tinane and Theroy. *smiles* * In the Nursery Fire Arm: I hope Venus is ok. This is the longest she'S been in labor. *looks at Ruza with their son in her arms* Dark Storm: No worries Fire Arm' I bet their fine. I haven't picked up any negative dark energy so she probably just had the baby. Theroy: *wakes up and starts crying and causing the lights to go off and on* Volco: shh baby Theroy, please? Ruza: *Hugging Baby Sonne, concern that Theroy's crying could wake up Sonne* Baine: *hums a sweet lullaby to Theroy, rocking him gently since he was in her arms*Shh... It's okay Theroy... your mama is fine... *she gently nuzzles Theroy's forehead with her noise* Is theroy hungry? Or does he want to meet his little baby sister? Thunder Punch: *enters the room* Venus is ready to see you all. *picks ups Theroy from Baine* You wanna see mama and your sister don't ya son? Theroy: *smiles and laughs as he teethes on Thunder Punch's hand ring* Thunder Punch: I'll take that as a yes. Thanks Baine for watching him ^^; Baine: *she smiles* Your welcome, Thunder Punch. Now lets see this baby girl of yours. *she smiles* Venus: *Holding Tinane happily.* Tinane: *Her eyes were open, having Venus' eyes, she had Thunder Punch's fur style with the mix of Venus' spots on her arm, she also had the black tips on what hair was on her. She had the black spot on her face where Venus' black spot was. She was messing with Venus' bangs* Venus: *giggles sweetly* Thunder Punch: Looks like Tinane loves her mother *thunder a punch kisses Tinane and Venus* Theroy that's your little sister Theroy: Mama. *tries to grab at Venus* Thunder Punch: Here you go mate *puts him in Venus' other arm* Tinane & Theroy: *look at each other as the smile and fall asleep in their mother's arms* Venus: *smiles sweetly, holding them both*Their both so lovely... Baine: *smiles sweetly.* Thunder Punch: *smiles* I'ld never would have imagined that I'ld be the father of two beautiful children Dark Storm: Congrats on your 2 child. Volco: *smiles as he pets the babies heads'* Hey, it Uncle Volco. X) Fire Arm: So Venus when will you and new baboon father over here get married? You've had two lovely kids but your not husband and wife yet. Venus: Me and Thunder Punch were just thinking about that in the year that I stayed in the hospital for Tinane... *she smiles at Thunder Punch* Tinane: *Yawns, open her eyes a little and reach for Volco's hand* Thunder punch: *smiles* We're thinking about getting married next summer. That's when I'll legally be her husband but in reality I'm already hers. *kisses Venus* Volco: *laughing as Tinane plays with his hands* Big brother always was a smoth talker. Dark Storm: *smiles* It's amassing at how far we've come. I never thought of the day where we all would have families. *holds Ebony close* Vallery: *walks in* Aww like at the babies! They're sooo cute! *picks op Theroy as he plays with her hair* Thunder Punch, we have news in Vexia that Dark Ace has escaped. No one in Vexia is allowed to leve but us in the Vex Force. The council may think he's after you so keep on the look out. Fire Arm: Yes. Only people who were in our group back when we were teens can leave since they can hold their own against him. Hanna is worried and the council thinks he's after you. I have to return to protect my tribe but If you need us don't hesitate. *kisses Theroy and Tinane's heads and hugs Venus and T.P* Ruza, we'll be leving. Volco: *frouns* I'll have to go to, I'm the council head so I'm needed to. Take care *leaves with Vallery as she gives Theroy back to Venus* Thunder Punch: *looks worried but then smiles* Dark Ace is my friend, so seeing him won't worry me. My main concern now is taking care of my family and becoming Venus' husband. Dark Storm: No made how many years past you'll always be the same. Me and Ebony will stay in möbius if you need us. Ruza: *Nods to Fire Arm, holding Sonne.* Okay. *she smiles.* Venus: *holding Theroy and Tinane* Tinane: *confuse, playing with Venus' bangs once more* Ebony: *she smiles, nodding as she hugs Dark Storm.* 'The Beauty of Summer' *'Its the big day, Thunder Punch and Venus are finally getting married and it's the biggest news in Möbius and Vexia' *(In groom's changing room) Thunder Punch: *walking back and forth with a worried look: he's wearing a black grooms tux with a light blue bow tie* W-What if s-she says n-no? W-What if I-I pass out? W-What I-I-f the kids act up! W-What If!..... Dark Storm: *sighs: he's also stressed for the a-caisson. Will you calm down T.P -_-. You and Venus already have two beautiful kids and today is the day you'll become a true family. Blue Jay: *smiles and chuckles a bit: he's Thunder Punch's best man* He's always like this Roderick. You should have seen him when he was preparing for his first date. *helps put on a little tux on Theroy who's laughing and struggling a bit* Wing: *fixing food on the party plates and is decorating the cake* Thunder Punch calm down man, I didn't make this wonderful wedding cake for you to chicken out today! Your lucky I'm one of the best chefs in Vexia *smiles but then sees Jacob eating the food and gets angry* Jacob: *eating the food on the plates* Mm, You said it Wing. *ducks as Wing trows a bowl at him* Were here to see Vexia's greatest hero get hitched today. *leaves the room before Wing Kills him* Fire Arm: *leaning on the wall smiling* Today sure is big. You got people from Vexia and möbius here. Even möbius' freedom fighters are here. This type of wedding I didn't want for me and Ruza, ours was smaller and more traditional. After the wedding your going to be hounded with news crews. Rodney: That's what you get for being Vexia's greatest hero who has even been able to rival the blue blur. *is about to eat a cupcake but Wing smacks his hands with a spatula* Ouch! Come on Wing, just one! Wing: No! -_- Wait after the sere only is finished you big rock! Volco: I'm just glad a girl like Venus loves big brother so much to marry him. *smiles and blushes a bit* All of the Guys: We Know -_- *referring to how much a idiot T.P is and how he's a mess up when it comes to girls* (In the bride changing room) Venus: *Baine was making sure her wedding dress fit* D-do you think T-Thunder Punch would love this dress? Baine: *Giggles* You worry, Venus, of course he will. Be happy about this day. *She starts making sure Tinane's dress fit as well* Tinane:*Giggle a little, but hold still for Baine.* Ebony: I wonder if Thunder Punch is worrying over his side, I'm glad you can love someone like him, Venus. Venus: I-I think it's handsome when he worries so much... *she smiles* Ruza: *Has a sweatdrop* I be more worry about what the crowd would say, knowing how big this wedding is... Leamony: *the flower girl* I know Ruza. These people have nothing else to do -_- Mimi: *helps Mai* Put on her dress* Don't worry Venus, Your man is probably freaking out now. He always gets like this. Mai: *trying to help Hanna put a dress on Frey, Hanna's daughter* I think today will be wonderful, I never thought of the day our friends would get married to such a beautiful women like you Venus. Hanna: Yea. Now the only ones who are close to get married is Ebony and Roderick. *gives a teasing look at Ebony* We're waiting ;) Ebony:*blushes*J-Just wait a little longer, okay? Venus:*Giggles, blushing a little* True. Tinane:*Stands up once Baine was finished, Tinane walks over to Venus*Mama! Baine: Close to time *Smiles sweetly* I'll be up there with you Venus, since your father is to be doing that job. Venus: Thank you Baine. Vallery: *comes in* It's time ladies! Venus your lover is outside waiting for you on that altar Venus *smiles* Venus:*nods*Alright. *In the wedding dress as she walks out.* Baine:*In her formal dress, she follows after Venus.* *''Inside the church as T.P waits on the alter for the Bride'' Thunder Punch: *sweating lie crazy and shivers a bit* Fire Arm: *sitting down in the seats holding Sonne and saving a seat for Ruza as he looks at his nervous brother* Get a grip T.P, you do this all the time, and I mean all the time -_-. *turns around in his seat and looks at the crowd out side and looks around and sees his family and and friends* There's way too many people here -_-. *holds Sonne up and smiles* What do you think? Sonne: *playing with his father's tux* Dada! *turns on fire* Fire Arm: *o_o* Not here Sonne! You can play with fire when you get back home. *Sonne smiles and turns back to normal as Fire Arm smiles while a sweatdrops* Thunder Punch: *is totally nervous* It's been 5 minuets...What If?.... Blue Jay: *smiles as a sweatdrops* Calm down man. Today is your big day so act like the cool guy you always are. You'll be better when you see Venus walk through those doors ^^; *pats T.P's back* Dark Storm: *sitting down saving a seat for Ebony. He's with Theroy trying to keep him stay put before he gives his father the ring* Theroy, just wait a little longer ok little man? Theroy: Noooo, I go see Daddy and Mommy! *pouts and starts to throw a tint ur tantrum* Dark Storm: *sighs and creates a rattle out of dark matter* Here -_- *Theroy takes it and starts playing and laughing thus stopping his little tint ur tantrum* Thunder Punch, Venus...he's defiantly your kid -_- *sweatdrops* *''in the Kictchin'' Jacob: Hey Wing! What are we suppost to do? Wing: Don't Touch Anything! *trying to get everything ready for the weeding* The girls better hurry before *sees Rodney eating the appetizers* RODNEY!! Rodney: What? *mouth full with crab cakes* Jacob: Ahaha, this is gonna a be a fun weeding ^^ Yellowtiger: *Peaks* Yo! *Grins* I see yummy food, can't wait when the wedding is over and all. *walks over, smirking* You should hurry and set. Baine ask me to tell ya that, she is getting Venus over to the church. *Grins.* *''at the church''* Baine: *gotten Venus ready and at the church. She check the time* Almost ready, smile your sweetest Venus Venus: *Blushes*O-Okay. Thunder Punch: *waiting for Venus and is beyond nervous* Baine: *Gently takes Venus' arm like her father would have if he was alive Venus: *smiles sweetly* Baine: *Open the doors, letting Venus walk through* Venus: *blushing bright red, smiling as she walks towards Thunder Punch* Ebony: *got through the side doors, getting next to Dark Storm, she was holding Tinane.* Finally got through the crowd... *Had a sweatdrop.* Tinane is already asleep... Tinane: *sleeping peacefully.* Dark Storm: *if only Theroy could -_- *Theroy playing with a rattle* Thunder Punch: *sees Venus walk dow the isle and is in shock at how beutiful she is* V-Venus? Blue Jay: told ya you'll calm down ^^; The Pastor We are all here today to celebrate the union of these two people. Do You Thunder Punch the mongoose also known as Theroy Shock by your parents take Venus the leopard/tiger as you loving wife? *Thundr Punch: I do. The Pastor: And do you Venus take this man Thunder Punch the mongoose as you husband? Venus: *she smiles sweetly* I do. The Pastor: I know pronounce you...Um where the ring? Theroy: *gets up and runs to the alter* Daddy, Mommy! *runs up and hands Thunder Punch the ring* Thunder Punch: *smiles and pats his head as Blue Jay picks him up* Thanks little man The Pastor: I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride! Thunder Punch:''m *pulls Venus close and kisses her* '''Venus: *Return the kiss happily* Baine: *she smiles sweetly.* Ruza: *Was sitting next to Fire Arm before it had started, she smiles* That's sweet. Ebony:*sighs as Tinane started to wake up.* Tinane: *Yawns quietly.* Dark Storm: *smiles and makes her a dark anti matter-rattle* Good thing she's more disile than her brother *holds Ebony close* Everyone in the church and outside claps and rejoices over the weeding *''The After Party'' Wing: I bring the happy weds their cake! *Rodney bring in the huge cake* Don't mess up man! Rodney: Gezz man calm down. Theroy: *sitting in Venus' lap* Cake! cake! *smiles and claps* Tinane: *in Thunder Punch's arms, was messing with his bow on his suit, but stops* Oh, food. *Glances over to the cake.* Venus: *she giggles, smiling.* Thinder Punch: *stands up holding Tinane* Thank You all for coming today, it means a lot to me and Venus. We're are so thankfully for the family, friends, *looks outside at the spectators and a sweatdrops* and people who just showed up. *sits back down* and looks at the door and in it's shadow is a familiar face* Ace? Dark Ace: *is folding his arms and looks angry but closes his eyes & smiles and gives T.P a thumbs up and disappears when T.P blinks* Hanna: *holding Frey as she smiles and looks like she saw the whole thing* Frey: *laughing as she plays with Hanna's dress+* I saw Dada. Rodney: *puts the cake in front of the couple on their table* The newly weds always cut the first piece. Venus: *Blushes a little, smiling at Thunder Punch*Shall we? Thunder Punch: *smiling* Ok. *he and Venus take the knife and cut the cake* Theroy: *smiles and laughs on his mother's lap waiting for his peice* Dark Storm: *smiling leaning on the wall as the after party takes way* Venus: *giggles at Theroy sweetly.* Tinane: *waiting for her piece as well.* Thunder Punch: *takes' Venus' hand as they cut the first piece* Theroy: *laughing in his mother's Lap* Me want cake too! *its been a a few hours and everyone is still enjoying themselves, the couples and friends are dancing as the kids sleep* Tinane:*Sleeping peacefully*... Theroy:*is so tirded he fell asleep and his face is in his cake picec* Venus:*smiles happily* Thunder Punch:*holding Venus close*Looks like our furr balls are all tired out *chuckes a bit* Venus:*She giggles, hugging Thunder Punch.* They should are. Thunder Punch: *smiles an kisses Venus* Today is the most wonderful day in my life. Being with you and our kids is all that I life for. Wing:*talking with the people outside and comes back in* Hey thunder Punch. Me and Volco are heading out. I'll visit soon. *smiles as he and Volco waves goodby* Volco: By brother, bye Venus, by my nice and nephew! *leaves with Wing* Venus:*smiles, nodding as she hugs Thunder Punch*Yea. Category:Sovash stuff